A Feudal Vacation
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is complete, and Kagome is vacationing in the feudal era. But is Naraku really dead? And what is this new Jewel that's come up? Read and find out! Typical Kikyo bashing, InuKag, MirSan, SesshOC pairings! STANDARD DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY
1. Arrival

It is three years since Kagome was first pulled into the Bone-Eaters Well, and Kagome has graduated from high school. It is a quiet Wednesday in June, and Kagome is getting ready to leave for an entire _2 months_, into the feudal era. They only have about 4 more shards of the Shikon Jewel to gather before it is complete. That was all Inu Yasha had been talking about. All he talked about was how he would be full demon soon. Kagome scoffed at him and said that wasn't going to happen as long as he had the Prayer Beads on. Then she proved by using the magic word. "SIT!"

"Kagome!" her mother yelled, "I got your pack ready!"

Kagome ran out the door with a quick, "Thanks Mom!" and jumped through the well into the feudal era. As soon as she emerged from the well, a small bundle of fur jumped into her arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad you're back. Inu Yasha's been really mean!"

Kagome's right eyebrow twitched at the mention of the hanyou's name. "Don't worry, Shippo. I'll set him straight."

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" Sango exclaimed, hugging her friend. Miroku smiled warmly.

"Hey, you guys… uh, where's Inu Yasha?" Kagome queried.

"The last time I saw him, he went that way," Sango answered.

"Thanks," Kagome said, before heading off in that direction. Shippo tried to follow, but Miroku and Sango held onto his arms and bribed him with chocolate.

Kagome saw Inu Yasha in a small clearing ahead of her, and was about to run towards him, when she saw Kikyo. She halted immediately to listen.

"…don't want you back Kikyo," Inu Yasha was saying.

"What do you mean, "you don't want me back"?" Kikyo demanded, "A while ago you would've taken me back in a heartbeat, Inu Yasha. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"You're right about _one_ thing Kikyo. I would have taken your offer a long time ago. However, it wasn't my mind that changed. My mind always told me you weren't worth it. It was my heart that changed. I never loved you Kikyo," Inu Yasha took a deep breath, "Maybe I _did_, but that was a long time ago. That was before I met…" He trailed off.

"Before you met _who_ Inu Yasha?" Kikyo scoffed, "That pathetic excuse of my reincarnation? Why if it weren't for Naraku-"

"_SHUT UP! Kagome is my woman now! I don't love you any more, Kikyo!"_ Inu Yasha yelled. 

Kagome gasped from her hiding place, making Inu Yasha's ears twitch and drawing his attention to the thicket where she stood. He smiled as he sniffed the air. _Why didn't I catch her scent before?_ he asked himself. Then a little voice in the back of his head answered, _Because you were too busy arguing with Kikyo. _

"K-Kagome… How much did you hear?" Inu Yasha asked her, as she emerged.

"Enough," she answered blushing.

"Oh, well isn't this sweet?" Kikyo said, "Look at the little girl blush. Too bad she isn't woman enough to handle Inu Yasha yet." Kikyo smirked as Kagome turned to her fuming.

Kagome composed herself in just enough time to dodge the arrow that flew towards her. She stared at Kikyo, then, gathering herself once more, walked towards her. Kikyo smiled, (more of a grimace), as Kagome stood face-to-face with her. Then Kagome pulled back her arm and gave the prissy little ex-priestess a swift uppercut in the chin, knocking her out cold. Author cheers Kagome on! "I always hated that bitch!"

Inu Yasha couldn't muster a single response to that, which is unusual. Kagome turned around, slapping her hands together and smiling sweetly at Inu Yasha. 

"Well, now that she has been dealt with, I need to talk to you," Kagome said, dragging him to the village, and Kaede's hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OOOOOOO! Kagome is going to chew Inu Yasha a second belly button! Heh heh heh! Review please! 


	2. The Spy Training Begins!

THE SPY; TRAINING BEGINS!!!

Aight ya'all!! Here's chappy number two!! R&R please!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede sat in the small hut in silence. Only the sounds of the birds and the village people could be heard. A small crow sat outside the hut, watching them intently. Inu Yasha noticed it had been following him all day, and as a warm summer breeze filtered in through the window, he caught the scent of a demon. 

Immediately, he soared from his seat, towards the scavenger. It took off flying to its alleged master. Inu Yasha growled in frustration. 

"What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, coming up behind him.

"That," he stated, "was a demon spy. Probably sent by one of my enemies."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Shippo piped in, "We can handle any of those Rookie Demons." He puffed out his chest confidently.

"Feh. Don't you mean _I_ can handle them?" Inu Yasha scoffed, making Shippo's chest deflate, along with his pride. He jumped into Kagome's arms, sniffling.

"Oh, come on Shippo. He didn't mean it," Kagome looked at Inu Yasha pointedly, "_Did you Inu Yasha?_"

Inu Yasha grumbled a "no", and turned to face the window. Sango looked astonished. Kagome, however, threw Shippo up into the air, and caught him, laughing. Shippo laughed with her. 

"There now!" Kagome said, hugging the little fox demon to her, "You can take on any of those dumb old' demons, can't you?"

"Heh heh heh! That's right I can!" Shippo said puffing out his chest once again.

"You're going to give him a swollen head, Kagome," Inu Yasha stated. (For all who do not know, "swollen head" refers to an annoyingly large ego.)

"No more swollen than yours, Inu Yasha," Sango retorted.

"Hey! Shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"You guys, perhaps we should talk about the spy, before Lady Kaede falls asleep?" Miroku suggested.

Kaede started from her near slumber state of mind. "What? Oh, yes. Inu Yasha, who is it ye thinks is the master of this spy? I know ye have an idea, ye need but to share it with us."

"Well… it's probably Sesshomaru. Dammit! And now he knows, so naturally the rest of this world will know… I just wish there was some way…" Inu Yasha trailed off, staring at the floor.

"Some way…" Kagome pressed on, "Some way to what?"

Inu Yasha looked directly into her eyes. "Some way to keep you out of danger. An assured way to prevent your getting hurt. Unless…"

"No way, Inu Yasha! We are not going through that again!!" Kagome yelled cutting him off, "I am not- I repeat, **_not_** going back through the well, just so you can plug it up, under the false pretenses that both me, and you all, will be safer and better off! Got me?"

Inu Yasha mumbled incoherently. "We will just have to take extra precautions. We'll hire a guard or something."

"Well, there's one person who would be more than willing to help me out. We could get him," Kagome suggested.

"No! I am not entrusting your safety to that stupid Wolf-Demon. And I really do not want to be indebted to him either," Inu Yasha said, indignantly.

"Why not? Koga is a nice enough guy. He seems pretty well intentioned. Unlike some other people I know," Sango said, looking pointedly at Miroku as she said the last sentence.

"No! Miroku and I will take turns watching over you and Sango. Except now, we will have to set up special sutras. Kaede, will you teach Kagome some spells, defensive, as well as offensive?" Inu Yasha asked her.

"Very well Inu Yasha. I will do as ye request. Come Kagome we will start your training immediately." Kaede said, standing up.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome said, following Kaede out of the hut.

"Now, Shippo, you are coming with me!" Inu Yasha said, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"But, why Inu Yasha?" Shippo whined.

"Miroku and I are going to train you. You will be stronger, faster, and more able to protect Kagome. Your Fox Fire might even become as strong as your father's was," Inu Yasha said, smiling warmly.

_I-I could become as strong as father?_ Shippo thought, _I'll do it! I'll train with Inu Yasha and become stronger!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!!!!!!!!!


	3. Captured Wait, that's NOT Sesshomaru!

Captured! Wait, that's NOT Sesshomaru!

Here's Chapter 2! Have fun, and please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Shippo went through vigorous training in the duration of the next week. When their training was done they were all too grateful. They did nothing but sleep and eat. However, as soon as Inu Yasha found a lead on two of the jewel shards, they were up and moving out. And this is where we join our happy troop!

~~~*___*~~~*___*~~~*___*~~~

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. 

Inu Yasha fell face first into the ground. Kagome emerged from the water, continually "Sitting" Inu Yasha, so he had no chance to look up. She dressed herself in a pair of impossibly short shorts, and a tiny pale blue halter-top that went just above her belly button. _Oh man! These clothes… I didn't realize they were so small!_ Kagome thought surveying her reflection in the water. She shrugged and pulled on her open back tennis shoes. _At least the others are decent enough to stay their distance! Jeesh!_

"Ow!" Inu Yasha groaned, standing up. "Hey! You stupid girl! That hurt! Why'd you have to- to…" Inu Yasha couldn't say any more. All he could do was stare. He had never- _never_- seen Kagome dressed like that. It was… he couldn't even think of a way to describe it. Instead he just gaped.

She looked at him, grinning mischievously. "What is it Inu Yasha? Cat got your tongue?" she said, walking purposefully towards him. She swayed her hips in an exaggerated manner, making him gulp in air. 

Kagome continued advancing on him, like a Lioness and her prey. She stopped just inches away from him, making him sigh, caught between relief and disappointment. He could smell her. He loved her scent- pure and sweet, not tainted and bitter like Kikyo. That's what he loved most about her- that she was nothing like Kikyo. While Kikyo was cold and uncaring, a mere shell of a human, Kagome was warm and kind- real, yet illusory. It was like she was there, within his grasp, and yet she was still unreachable, beyond and above him. That was why he thought it would never work between them- she was above him. 

Kagome's voice brought him away from his thoughts. "…And why did you all of a sudden space out like that?" she was saying, "You need to quit daydreaming, or we'll never find those shards."

"Shut up and quit bossing me around will ya?" Inu Yasha grumbled, "Why do you care about the Shikon Jewel, anyway?"

"Well, the sooner we get the shard, the sooner I can take it back to my world, and keep it away from dirty little Youkais like you!" she retorted.

Inu Yasha flinched at the well-placed blow and Kagome realized what she had said. She reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his haori as he turned around. 

"Oh, Inu Yasha I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! You're not a Youkai, at least not at heart. You are nothing like you're brother."

He brushed her hand away. "Feh. It's fine. You don't need to apologize. Not to a lowly half-breed Youkai like myself. I know, now, exactly how you feel about me- my "kind". So let's just finish the Jewel so you can get as far away from us as possible, okay?" he said vehemently.

"No! You've got it all wrong! That's not how I think of you!" Kagome cried in despair.

"Oh really? Well then, what do you have to add? Perverted? Stupid? Brutal? Vindictive?" Inu Yasha glared at her, impassively.

"No! Never, you've never been any of those things. I think I _know_- what you are."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Inu Yasha replied sarcastically.

In a few long strides, Kagome eliminated the distance between them. She stood only a few inches away- close, but not touching. "You're just a lonely wandering hanyou," she reached up with her right hand and cupped his face, gently, her eyes boring holes into his own, "Who has loved, but never been loved in return, and who misses his mother. You consistently seek acceptance and love, home and friendship, yet you have never been able to see that you already have it." She dropped her hand, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. Just a feather light touch of the lips, but it still made Kagome's heart pound. "No, everything you said is correct. I'm just sorry I-" he stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air. "Kagome, get down. I smell a demon."

"But- hold on a second! What demon is it?" Kagome asked, lying flat on the ground.

"I-I don't know. It's not familiar to me," Inu Yasha said, "Which is why you have to stay here. I'm going to go check him out."

"Um… okay," Kagome said, uncertainly.

Inu Yasha followed the demon's scent to a small clearing where a little wolf demon sat on a rock. He wasn't very powerful, and yet there was something familiar about him. Inu Yasha took one step forward and was about to ask just who this demon was, when he heard a scream.

He whipped around and jumped into the air. "Kagome!" he yelled.

He was too late, despite his valiant efforts. He caught the scent of a demon and gasped. He knew that scent!

"But… that's not Sesshomaru! Why would he kidnap her?" Inu Yasha growled. 

He ran back to the clearing where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting. He stopped directly in front of them, panting heavily.

"Inu Yasha, what is it? Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked, worriedly.

"She was kidnapped by… Koga," Inu Yasha said, sorrowfully, "I was following the scent of another demon, sent by Koga as a decoy, I imagine. That was when he took her."

Inu Yasha clenched his fists in anger. _That stupid Wolf! I'll kill him if he does anything to Kagome! Hell I'll kill him just for taking her in the first place! _He looked at Miroku and Sango. 

"Are you ready?" he asked them.

"Ready for what?" Shippo asked.

"We're going to rescue Kagome," Inu Yasha said.

"Can I come? I want to help Kagome, too!" Shippo cried.

"Yeah, sure you can," Inu Yasha said. He turned so that none of them would see the affectionate smile he wore on his face. He had become quite fond of the little kitsune in the past years. Hell, the fox-demon was basically his unofficial pup!

"Are we going or are we just going to sit around here all day?" Sango said, standing up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Inu Yasha said. And so they headed out.

"Koga put me down!!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I have been sent to retrieve you and take you back to your own world," Koga said.

"Wh-what? Sent… by whom?" Kagome asked him.

"Your brother, Sota," Koga said.

Kagome lay still for the remainder of the time she spent in Koga's arms. They arrived at her house and Kagome jumped down. She ran into the house only to find Leila sitting in the family room.

"Oh my God! Leila, is that really you?" Kagome exclaimed.

Leila jumped up and ran to Kagome. [For those of you who have seen Sailor Moon, Leila looks like Rei, Sailor Mars. Except her hair is the same length as Sailor Saturn's, and her hair is brown, with natural red highlights. For those of you who haven't… tough!] 

"Oh my gosh, Kagome, you look great!" Leila said.

"Me? Look at you! That outfit!" Kagome said, looking at Leila's traditional Japanese Priestess robes. The only difference between hers and Kikyo's is that Leila's have midnight blue pants.

"You're family just told me about the whole "well" thing. They said you were on vacation there. Can I come with you?" Leila asked.

"Well… sure! Yeah, that'd be alright," Kagome said, "We should be getting back, Inu Yasha will be swearing to murder poor Koga. In fact, he's probably coming through the well right about… now!" 

"KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha's voice yelled, "Koga, get your lame ass out here so I can kill you!" 

Koga walked outside, followed by Leila and Kagome. Inu Yasha gritted his teeth and was about to lunge at Koga when Kagome walked up to him.

"Inu Yasha, Koga came and got me to bring me here. My friend came over to visit me. By the way… Inu Yasha, this is Leila, and vice versa."

"Oh… well still! He could have just told me, instead of making me crazy with worry!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"You were worried, huh? Well then-" Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you for worrying, and I'm sure Koga is sorry."

"So, they obviously have a thing," Leila said to Koga.

"A thing? What thing?" Koga asked.

"Well, I mean they have feelings for each other," Leila said.

"Oh… Yes, I suppose they do," Koga said, sadly.

"Well, are we going back?" Leila exclaimed, running towards the well. She passed Miroku on her way.

Together, they jumped through the well and into the feudal era.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, Review please!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a bunch for reading all of my fanfics! 


	4. Completion of the Shikon JewelPart 1 Lei...

Completion of the Shikon Jewel! 

Part One; Leila's Plight

Well, here's chapter 3! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

By the by, this chapter has some sexual references in it, and some suggestions of rape. Therefore if this offends you in any way, or you are under the age of… I'll say 13... Please leave. Thank You!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leila, keep up!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, I don't know how you do it! Walking all the time like this, I'd go absolutely nuts!" Leila exclaimed.

"Actually, Inu Yasha carried me a lot of the time until I got used to it," Kagome said.

Leila looked at Inu Yasha with a pleading look. "Oh no! Don't even think it! I am NOT carrying you!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Oh I see…" Leila said slyly.

"You see what?" Inu Yasha asked, cautiously.

"Riding on your back is something only Kagome is allowed to do. Well, I understand. I'll tough it out." Leila winked at Kagome.

Miroku smiled at Inu Yasha's face. It was clear that what Leila had said was true, but Inu Yasha was making a valiant, (but failing), effort to make it seem as though it wasn't. Sango was looking troubled, however, so Miroku turned his attention to her.

"Sango, what is it that bothers you?" he asked.

"Well, Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshomaru, will try to take Kagome away in the night. I can feel it. Trust me, my instincts are always correct." Sango said, worriedly.

"Well then," Inu Yasha said, stopping, "We'll make camp for tonight, and watch over the girls."

"Well, you get first shift Inu Yasha!" Shippo yelled.

Inu Yasha grabbed his collar. "No shifts. We _all_ watch." 

Miroku and Shippo groaned. 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Inu Yasha sat in a tree watching over Kagome, Leila, and Sango, while Miroku and Shippo watched for any signs of Sesshomaru. He marveled at how beautiful human women were. They were so true to their emotions, showing them directly on their sleeves- something Inu Yasha could never afford to do. He damned his demon heritage, but then took it back. For if not for his being a hanyou, they would already be dead.

He continued gazing at Kagome's sleeping form until he heard two screams. A pink gaseous cloud filled the air and Inu Yasha fell out of the tree, unconscious. Meanwhile three little youkais pondered over which one to take. In the end they decided to take all three. They arrived at the manor and addressed their master in his study.

"Master Sesshomaru, we have the girl," one of them said.

"Good, now take her to my chambers. I will be with her in a few moments," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes master," they said and went to ponder over which one to put in which room. In the end they decided, (my gosh, but that phrase is in this chapter a lot!), to put the little brunette in their master's chambers, and the other two in the guest rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inu Yasha slow down!" Miroku cried, attempting to keep up with the hanyou. They had fought off several demons, two of which were carrying shards of the Shikon Jewel. They now had only two shards left, and Inu Yasha knew where they were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's heard on the wind and the wings of summer

Softly it sings Ta-loo Ta-lee.

Echoing sweetly as we once wondered,

Where can we find the answers we seek?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leila sang the song softly to herself. It was an old Irish song her grandmother had sung to her when she was young. She still sang it when she needed comfort, and right now, she _definitely_ needed some comfort.

She had awaken to find herself in the most elaborately decorated room. However that fact gave her little comfort. She was in a strange house, in a strange room, and there was probably a man- a very rich man- waiting to come into the room and… She couldn't- wouldn't- think any more about it. Instead she continued the song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So sweetly its melody shows the secret,

To all with a broken heart to heal.

It's found in the dreams of the child that seeks it,

The end of the rainbow is always so near.

Look to the sky when your heart feels like flying,

Race with the clouds 'til the sun sets.

Look deep inside, when it's joy that ye seek,

It is waiting when you but believe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru walked down the hall, and stopped outside his room. He had his hand on the door knob when he froze. Someone was singing. His dog-like sense of hearing told him it was coming from inside his room. But… that wasn't Kagome's voice. He opened the door silently and entered the room, shutting it, silently, behind him. Luckily she didn't notice and continued the song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When looking through eyes of imagination, 

All that surrounds you blossoms anew.

From fields of clover to sweet carnation,

The colors of life now burst into view.

So tarry a while in this land enchanted,

Found in that place deep inside.

There you'll find peace,

There you'll find joy.

It is easy when you but believe,

Open your eyes and believe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leila stopped singing and smiled. That song always helped. 

"Very good, my dear. Where did learn that song?" Sesshomaru said from his place in the doorway.

Leila whipped around and gasped at Sesshomaru's appearance. Was that real fur? The first thought that flew through her mind was, _He's absolutely gorgeous!_ However, then she remembered that he was the one who kidnapped her, and scowled.

Sesshomaru fought back the urge to laugh. He knew she was trying to scowl, but it looked to him more like she was pouting. Instead he moved forward. Noticing how she seemed to draw back into her self and begin shaking he stopped and smirked. _Humans always were pathetic and weak,_ he thought. He continued his advances.

"You- you kidnapped me! You- must be Sesshomaru! Where are Kagome and Sango?" she demanded, bravely. Shesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Leila chuckled sardonically. "Did the great Lord Sesshomaru make a mistake and grab the wrong girl? Heh, most kidnappers get a good picture of the person they're after before taking them. But I suppose you wouldn't have known that _I_ was traveling with that _handsome_ younger brother of yours, would you?" On the outside, Leila was a brave miko, standing up to her first enemy, but on the inside she was trembling like a leaf. 

Sesshomaru took one step toward her and saw that familiar and ever-so-satisfying emotion flicker through her eyes- **_FEAR. _**He grinned and was at her side in a flash of silver. He put one clawed finger to her throat and began tracing a thin line- tracing, but not cutting. Leila's fit of trembling began anew, only more violent.

"I could kill you in seconds and rid myself of your burdensome company," he said into her ear, his breath ruffling her hair, "But, I think I shall keep you around. You may watch as your friends die, one-by-one, and then you shall become my…personal friend." He smirked when she grimaced and shuddered. 

"You might as well just take me now, and be done with it!" Leila screamed turning so that he could see the hatred burning in her tear filled eyes.

He slammed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. "That could be arranged," he said when they pulled apart.

"You filthy, vile creature! Get your disgusting, blood stained paws off of me! I loathe you, you horrible, horrible man! You- you YOUKAI!" she spat at him, crumbling into sobs. His hands on her wrists were the only thing holding her up. 

He could only gaze down at her for a moment, before he scooped her into his arms and held her. Never had he felt this emotion before… it was a mixture of guilt, sympathy, and- something else. He couldn't decipher what this feeling was, but it seemed the only way to satisfy it was to hold her and offer her some sort of comfort.

"Please… just let me be. Leave me alone!" she said half heartedly.

Sesshomaru set her down on the bed and stood in front of her, towering over her. "Very well. I will leave you for now, but I shall return. Try to get your emotions under control and your head cleared before I get back." And with that said, he turned and left the room in a flurry of speed.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

So that was it… for now! After all there are still two or three parts left- I haven't decided which. So, who wants a spoiler from… Part Two; A Look Into Sesshomaru's Mind! Here it is.

"It was all a lie. He knew it was. But he had to tell her something!"

There it was! Intriguing, no? Probably not, but read it anyways, please! TTFN!


	5. Part 2 A Look Into Sesshomaru's Mind

Completion of the Shikon Jewel

Part 2; A Look Into Sesshomaru's Mind

Warning, definite OOC here! There is some mild angst, vague and short lemon scene, and much, much lime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can wear a mask and fool the world, but you can never fool your heart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru's Journal #1

It was all a lie. I knew it was. But I had to tell her something! I can't let her- or anyone- know the truth. Not until the time that my father deems right. What is the truth? The truth is that all my life I have never tried to kill Inu Yasha. In fact I love my brother as much as anything. But the reason I always antagonize him, and challenge him, is not only to train him, but because I have been feeding a jealousy of my younger half brother. I suppose I am jealous because Father had _loved_ Inu Yasha's mother, but not my mother. Of course, my mother never loved us either. She only wanted power, and that is why Father was forced to slay the power hungry demoness. Also, Inu Yasha has found love in the woman called Kagome. She is powerful- more powerful than any human should be allowed to be, and yet she never fully realizes her potential. Perhaps I should train her as well. Ha! She'd never trust me. Unless…. No! I cannot tell her any of this. Ever! Not until Father gives me a sign. I sound so obtuse! My Gods! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#2

I walked by my room and heard that girl singing again. From what I gathered in Kagome's mumbling during her time of unconsciousness, the girl's name is Leila. Such a beautiful name. She's rather beautiful herself. Light brown and red hair- slight traces of silver make me question her origin. A rather remarkable mixture of colors in her eyes. The type of eyes that show all emotions. The type of eyes that draw a man in and make him desire… all of her. I sound utterly mad! Crazed! It's scary, really, what I right in this damned book. I still remember when and how I got this book. It was my birthday, and I was alone again. However, I went up to my room and there was a parcel on the mantel. I lifted it and read the card. It said, "To my dearest Sesshomaru. We may not have the same blood flowing through our veins, but you will always be my son." It was from Inu Yasha's mother. That card meant so much to me, that I put it in the safe, and have kept it there all these years. Well, there's a strange scent in the air, so before I really do go mad, I had better check it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru closed the journal and sprang into pursuit of the foreign scent. He traced it into his room. Leila! He threw open the door to find the room was…. Empty. What the Hell was going on here?!

He searched the room for signs of- well anything. He followed his nose, (wherever it goes!^_~), to his wardrobe. He opened the folding doors and saw Leila lying on the floor with blood oozing from her wrist. He swore as he swiftly drew Tenseiga and held it to her wrist. He prayed for her to be healed, and to his surprise Leila's body was enveloped in a blinding white light. 

Her eyes fluttered open and before she could focus her vision he had her surrounded her in his arms. Due to the fact that she could not form coherent thoughts at the moment, she put her arms around him. Even after she realized just whom she was hugging, she didn't stop. Instead her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away from him. However he refused to let go, so she couldn't move. 

"For what? For that? That's nothing to be sorry about. Instead you should be thankful that I found you and that I brought Tenseiga," he said.

"Ten-seiga?" Leila questioned.

"My sword. It is a healing sword, and it saved your life," Sesshomaru said, smugly.

"Well…. Thank you." she said, attempting once again to pull away from him. She could not and growled in frustration. "Would- would you let me go?"

"No, I don't think I will," said Sesshomaru, "I rather like this position."

Leila's eyes grew wide and she blushed. He smiled, loving the dominant feeling that was coursing through him. He suddenly bent down low to her face, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her again. However, he instead leaned in towards her ear.

"Has anyone told you how enticing you smell. It's enough to drive a man wildly insane with desire," he whispered in a sultry voice. In their closeness he felt her shiver as his warm breath caressed her cheek, and grinned.

"No- as a matter of fact…. Nobody has ever told me that. Would y-you please let me go now, S-S- Sessh- o- maru?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"You'll have to pay the price first," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Heh. Oh yeah? And what's the-" He cut her off when his lips collided with hers. He thrust his tongue forcefully into her mouth, caressing her own tongue with his, encouraging her to do the same. After getting over her initial shock at having her mouth plundered like a mine, she closed her eyes and returned his actions. 

**A conversation within Sesshomaru's psyche. The pattern is person A, person B. ABAB. And so on and so forth. I told you that so I don't have to go, "asked Sesshomaru," "answered Sesshomaru. Ok.**

_Why the hell am I doing this?_

_Because any man that's a man would. _

Yes, but still….

There could be another reason.

You mean besides the fact that she's beautiful, smart, enticing, and smells incredible?

Yes, exactly.

And what is that?

You love her.

What?!!!!

Hehehe! Just think about it. And remember what Father said.

Yeah, yeah, yeah! His spirit will only appear, when the time is correct.

And when is that time?

When I find my mate. 

Your soul mate_. It doesn't have to be mate. You may not even know it! So we'll just wait and see._

Oh go away!

****

End convo. Back to reality.

Sesshomaru didn't even realize how badly his hands were wandering. However, when he stopped talking to himself, (^_^) he had memorized just about every curve and contour of Leila's body. He moved his mouth down to her neck and sucked gently. Leila moaned in response, and he took that as a reason to go on. He moved down to her shoulder, a worked there before moving to the other side. At the same time, his hands were slithering their way up the front of her shirt, where he found a strange silky article obstructing his path. He removed it with a swift flick of a claw, and began kneading her right breast. His left hand held her up, and it was a good thing, for otherwise she would have fallen to the floor. 

"Sessho-maru…….-Please, stop. I- I- I can't do- this," Leila panted out. 

"Silence," was all that Sesshomaru said in response to her request. He continued his exploits until there was a knock at the door. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down, gently kissing her forehead as he walked to the door. "Yes?" he said when he opened it to find a minion of his standing before him.

"One of the girls we captured is demanding to see you. She has called some words that I never thought females knew…" the little Kappa said.

"Very well, take me to her," Sesshomaru said, walking behind his minion.

"Sesshomaru you God Damned Filthy Son-of-a-Bitch! You fucking Youkai! How dare you kidnap me, and not even bother to tell me why! You sneaky, fucking snake! I swear when I get my hands on you I'm going to shove an arrow so far up your ass that it'll pop out your damned mouth!!!" Kagome ranted as two wolf demons, (NOT FROM KOGA'S CLAN!), held her away from their master.

"Kagome! Stop this raving! I will explain. I brought you here, not only to lure my brother to this castle, but also to give you something," he pulled out the two Shikon shards he had been carrying, and handed them to her. The wolf minions let go of her arms and stared at Sesshomaru. "You two… leave us alone please."

They complied, leaving Kagome to stare at him by herself.

"Why?" she asked. A simple question- yet so very difficult to answer.

"Because, you are the rightful owner of Shikon Jewel. Not my brother, or that monk, or the strange little kitsune, and especially not me." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blinked at him. Why the devil was he acting like this? "Um, thank you." she said.

"Sure. Now, you and your two companions have free admission to any and all places on my lands. However, know that I have spies everywhere, and should you leave the territory, I will find you."

"Of- course." Kagome said uncertainly. _His idiotic minions must have gotten confused and taken me, Sango, and Leila._

"Now, if you'll excuse me…?"

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**#3**

I do not understand what my problem is!! Could it truly be that I love Leila? It couldn't be, could it? Father has not yet shown himself to me… maybe he will though… but what if he does and I don't love her? Or what if he doesn't and I do? For the first time in my life I am really confused.. I think I do love her! But I can't tell her that. Not yet. I have to admit it's tempting… very tempting. I am going to go for a walk…….. I need to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**#4**

I thought and I thought, and I know now that I do love Leila. I think I will tell everyone regardless of whether or not Father comes to me. Now that I have that off my shoulders, I think I shall attempt sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru lie in bed staring at the ceiling when a soft glow enveloped him. He felt a jerk, like he was being pulled in two directions, and suddenly found himself standing before…… his father. He kneeled in respect.

"Stand up Sesshomaru. You needn't show me any respect." his father said. He complied. "Now, I came to talk to you of this miko, Leila, whom you seem to have fallen in love with. She is pure, and I believe she would make a wonderful mate for you. She would help to dull your pain, and cleanse your soul. She's a keeper son, so keep her."

"Yes, Father," Sesshomaru said.

"Now, if you do not mind, I wish to get back to my eternal rest. Farewell, and tell little Inu-kun that I said hello, and Mother sends her love and blessings… to both of you."

Tears sprang into Sesshomaru's eyes and were falling gracefully down his cheeks by the time he was back in his room. He wiped them away and made up his mind to tell everyone the truth. Not him personally- he would let them read the "memoirs" (a.k.a. journal) he has been writing.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

So, what do you think? It is good? It sucks monkey balls? Tell me in a review. If I don't start getting more reviews I might have to discontinue posting this story. I'll continue writing it of course, but not posting it. So consider this fair warning, and don't say I didn't. (Warn you, that is.) TTFN! 


	6. Part 3 Inu Yasha Arrives!

****

Completion of the Shikon Jewel

Part 3; Inu Yasha Arrives

Here's part 3. I have decided to make 4 parts. And you're all thinking Holy Sh-Cow! Read and REVIEW, please. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome, Leila, and Sango were forced to change out of their regular clothing and into traditional kimonos. However, Leila decided to wear a pair of ultra low rise Capri pants, and a blue tube top underneath. Kogome chose a red kimono, Sango chose a red one, and Leila picked out a green one. Leila's hair is pulled back in a blue headband that is identical to the one Yura wore, Kagome's hair is down, and Songo's is in its usual pony tail. They are in a town right outside Sesshomaru's castle, and they are shopping.

"Leila, come on! Get into the spirit of shopping! Sesshomaru gave us tons of money, and you don't want to buy anything?" Kagome gaped at her. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a place to change," Leila said.

"But Sesshomaru instructed us to wear these garments in public. We'll get in trouble if we don't," Sango said.

"Think I care?" Leila said with attitude. "Aha!" she found a bathroom-like-thingy- and went inside. She emerged moments later with her Capri outfit on and stuffed the kimono in her backpack. 

"Oh my gosh! Why are you wearing your undergarments on the outside?" Sango exclaimed. (Bra's in the feudal era- in this story, I don't know about for real- are just strips of cloth, used for "support")

"What!?!" Leila exclaimed, while Kagome giggled, "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! This is a shirt in my world called a tube top. It's perfectly decent." Kagome nodded in agreement and Sango shrugged.

"So, now can we go shopping?" Kagome whined.

"All right, we can go shopping now," Leila said.

They walked through the town, getting open mouthed stares from all the men. Well, Leila was getting stares. They were also being followed by a group of hooded figures. They knew it, too. Finally Leila got fed up with it and spun around on her heel.

"What the hell do you want?" she screamed at them, "What, is this town not big enough? Must you follow us everywhere? For Christ's sake!! And who are you any ways?" 

"We were sent by Lord Sesshomaru to make sure you were abiding by his regulations," one of them said.

"So, you must be demons. Hah!" she threw an ancient scribe at the group and they were obliterated. One of them escaped though. She jumped at him and pinned him to the ground with the dagger she had hanging from her belt loop. "Now, are there any more of you left?"

"Y-yes. We sent one to Milord to tell him of your change in apparel," he said. Leila growled and stuck a scroll on the little youkai's forehead. He disintegrated into dust.

"Holy Hell!" Kagome exclaimed, "You really are a miko! Wow, you know everything that Kaede and I do! Fun!"

"Of course! But you learned all this? In three years, you learned all the tricks of a miko? It took me forever!" Leila said.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but miss, could interest you in a drink?" a monk with black hair like Miroku's but crystal blue eyes asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Leila said.

"Great. My name is Li, by the way," he said.

"Mine's Leila. Oh, do you mind if my friends come?"

"No, of course not."

They sat at a table in the middle of the room, talking and drinking. They were perfectly happy, having a great time, even, until the door to the small tavern flew open, and Sesshomaru stepped in. 

The entire place grew immediately silent. Except Leila and Kagome. They continued talking and laughing, until they noticed how quiet everybody was. Leila looked over to where Sesshomaru was slowly walking towards their table.

"Oh, it's only you, Sesshomaru. Would you to sit down with us, have a drink maybe?" she said. She was trying to act like it was no big deal, but really she was scared out of her mind. She wrung her trembling hands in her lap.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but there was something about the way he walked and his eyes glinted that made her incredibly afraid. When he reached her he yanked her up by her arm and pulled her out of the tavern. However, before they reached the door, she dug her heels into the ground.

"Let me go you jerk!" she yelled, making the entire tavern gasp. Kagome however, snickered. "I swear, if you don't let me go right now, when you _do_, I am going to kick you ass!" she added the latter in a growl.

Sesshomaru only chuckled as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her out. When they were safely out of all peoples' hearing range, he set her down.

"Now, we can either talk like civilized adults, or yell and scream and argue like children. Which would you prefer?" Sesshomaru said scathingly. 

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?" Leila said in a voice that was just above a whisper. He flinched at her words. He didn't think anyone's words could hurt him, but hers did. "I was having fun. Li is a really nice guy, and I was just fine until you had to come in and drag me out of there like- like a piece of meat."

"Li? Tell me, do you like this Li?" he said. _Why do I care? Is this jealousy?_

"Well, yeah, I do. I mean I'm not madly in love with him- why am I telling you this? As if you care?" Leila retorted.

"Fine. Now, explain what the hell you were thinking going out in public in your **_UNDER GARMENTS_**!?!" he yelled.

"I thought you said we weren't going to yell!!" she screamed back.

"I never said that! Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I think I'll choose not."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her off her feet so she was eye level with him. "You had no right to disobey me. Until you leave my care, you will abide by my rules and do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

Her entire body seemed to suddenly glow with a feral black fire. "Perfectly, Milord." she said a dangerously low voice, "Shall I avert my eyes in your presence as well? And bow when you enter the room? Or shall I do your laundry? Perhaps you will now command me to give you my innocence, too! Since you seem to have taken everything else, including my freedom!"

He dropped her to the ground, where she stared up at him, still glowing with her rage, tears glistening in her eyes. Everything she said was true. All of it. He dropped to his knees next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm- sorry," he said. Two words he has probably never once uttered and meant. 

"You're what?" Leila said, incredulously.

"You heard me. You are free to dress as you wish. I will not dictate your life- I am not your master, nor are you my slave." he said quietly.

"Well, I- um, thank you," she said.

There was an awkward silence between them, which was only broken by the sounds of the forest around them. Leila couldn't take much more of this! If this kept going like it was, she was going to explode!

Sesshomaru suddenly looked behind her, and she turned around to see nothing. However, after a while she heard voices. 

"Sesshomaru if you've hurt a single hair on her head, I'll kick your ass!" Inu Yasha's voice called out.

"I'm telling you, he hasn't hurt anybody! Grr!" Kagome yelled after him, then, "**_SIT!_**"

Inu Yasha fell to the ground in front of them, groaning in pain. Kagome was soon to follow- on foot. Leila jumped up, thankful for the interruption. She ran over to them, and Inu Yasha got to his feet. He began sniffing at her.

"You smell like him! Did he do anything to you? Are you okay?" he said hurriedly.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again, "Maybe if you'd listen, you would know that Sesshomaru has been extremely ni- civilized, and more than hospitable towards us! We have his two shards so we can leave now. Okay?" 

"He's been- what? How'd you get the shards?" he asked disbelievingly.

"We just did, ok! Now let's go!" Kagome said, pulling Inu Yasha along by his ear.

Leila looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who was now standing, and smiled. "Goodbye, and thank you," she said, before following Inu Yasha and Kagome. 

They found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, and headed out of town. However, just as they reached the edge of the town, Sesshomaru appeared in front of them.

"Wait there is something you have to see," he said.

"Oh yeah? And why would we trust you?" barked Inu Yasha.

"You guys, let's just go, okay?" Leila said, "What reason do we have to believe his intentions are not true? He has done us no harm."

"Yeah, well what reason do you have to be standing up for a Youkai?" Inu Yasha said.

"That's not all he is!" Leila said, then, as everyone- including Sesshomaru- stared at her, she blushed. "I mean- let's just see what he wants!"

"Come on Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, and they followed Sesshomaru to his castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

So, what do you think? Is it good? I hope you enjoyed it and will read the next part! See ya next time on……………….. INU YASHA!!


	7. Part 4 We Did It!

Completion of the Shikon Jewel

Part 4; We Did It!

Here it is! The last part of this Episode! Are you excited? Hopefully I don't get writers block and stop the story short! Oh yeah! Thanks so much to those very few people who have reviewed! I seriously appreciate your support!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha grumbled something that sounded like, "Stupid baka brother. --- Up here for nothing," as they sat in Sesshomaru's study and he rummaged around in the books. He finally found what he was looking for and dropped it onto the desk. He immediately set to flicking through the pages until finding the entry in the journal.

"Um, pardon me, but what is it you are looking for, Sesshomaru?" Leila asked.

"So…" Kagome said teasingly, "You and Sesshomaru are on first name basis already?"

"Shut up, Kagome!" Leila screeched.

Sesshomaru chuckled pleasantly- something rare for him. "I'm looking for the last entry in Inu Yasha's mother's diary. And I found it."

Inu Yasha's ears perked up at the mention of his mother's name. He looked up, interested.

Sesshomaru reads;

'I fear I will not live much longer. I feel evil forces approaching quickly, and with them, my death. My only wish is for both of my sons to end their rivalry and hatred of each other, so that I can have a peaceful Afterlife. Although, somehow I know that will not soon come to pass. It will take many years. Not until they both find happiness. Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, I know that you will read this, and I just want to say that I love you both, more than life itself, and I would gladly die a thousand deaths, if only to keep you both happy and alive. Farewell, my sons.'

"Do you see now, Inu Yasha? One of the only reasons I haven't killed you is because of this diary entry," Sesshomaru said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you gave Kagome the shards of your own accord?" Miroku said, as Inu Yasha was too- overcome by his emotions- to form coherent thoughts and pass them through his mouth.

"I will tell you exactly what I told her; it was because she is the rightful owner and protector of the Shikon Jewel. Neither you, nor Inu Yasha, nor me have any right to even touch something so pure," Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, I have sat on the sidelines long enough!" Leila said, with a sudden burst of energy, "What is this Shikon Jewel, and why is everyone so worried about it?"

"I take it Grandpa didn't tell you that part of the story? Well, this is part of the Shikon Jewel." She took it out of her blouse. "And it is my job as miko to protect this jewel from falling into the hands of evil. I have two more shards of it, and there are two more still out there. When it is complete, and it's powers are whole, my powers as a miko shall also be complete."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that, here." Inu Yasha thrust two jewel shards into her hands.

Kagome gasped as all four of the shards she had flew into the air and were drawn to the Shikon Jewel. It merged together and Kagome was enveloped in a bright pink light. When it receded, Kagome stood before them, glowing with a pure yet wild and untamed light. 

"We did it," she said, "We finally completed the Shikon Jewel!"

"That's the Shikon Jewel? I have something like that. Except for the fact that it's a different color." Leila pulled a small pale crystal blue round jewel out of her pocket. Everybody gasped. 

"Wh- what's that?" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I had to have a cliff hanger!!! **Why does Leila have a jewel like Kagome's? Why do I keep adding little twists that screw up my first draft of the story? Why do I keep asking dumb questions? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Secrets of the Celestial Jewel

Secrets of the Celestial Jewel!

Ha, Ha, Ha! Chapter 7 is here. By the way, I need more reviews! People like me thrive on reviews! We love them! However if you just don't have time, I understand. I guess. Now, on to chapter 7! P.S. I've noticed that this story has begun revolving around Leila and Sesshomaru, and that will change I promise. However, the sequel will be all about them! ~_^ T_T^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that?" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

"This is the Celestial Jewel. Whereas the Shikon Jewel is of the earth, and draws it's power from all things _on_ the earth, this jewel is of all things Celestial. It draws its power from the planets, stars, sun, and the moons. You see, apparently, my mother was a powerful Priestess in Ireland. My mother's side of the family has been protecting it from evil since my ancestors created the Jewel. I just recently found out my mother died and was given the Jewel by my grandmother. It is basically the twin of the Shikon Jewel- its powers the same, yet different," Leila said in a very cryptic tone.

"What does that mean, '_the same, yet different'?_" asked Sango. 

"Well, its powers can only be used by the priestess who is joined to it by spirit. However, the Celestial Jewel's powers originate from celestial bodies. Also, this jewel is not wholly pure. In the many years it has existed it has been stolen by so many evils that I fear it shall never be completely cleansed. It will remain partly evil, as shall-" she was going to say "as shall I", but feared it would sound too… dramatic, and refrained.

"Well, that is- interesting, to say the least. However that still doesn't explain why the power I sense from you, feels almost the same as mine- as that of a demon?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, the truth is that a long time ago, when I first learned of my priestess heritage, a fearsome Wolf- demon attempted to steal the Jewel. I knew she was too powerful for me to stop at that time, for my powers had not developed wholly. So, in my naïveté and inexperience, I imprisoned all of her demon powers in the Jewel. She became human, and I was able to kill her. However, when I completed my training as a priestess on my 16th birthday, the Jewel's powers merged with mine, and in turn the demoness' powers. I, myself, was the one to absorb her demon soul, and her powers along with it. I'm sure that's why I have this much power," Leila sighed in remembrance. The memory brought back much pain, and nobody pressed any farther. Although, thousands of questions were brewing in their, (overloaded), brains.

**Inu Yasha.**

__

What kind of idiot would willingly merge a demon's soul with something that pure?

Does she take on demon form at will?

**Miroku**

__

……………… How pretty. Why would someone so beautiful wish to become one with something so hideous as a demon?

**Sango**

__

But…. She's a priestess so I won't have to kill her, right?

**Kagome**

__

Poor Leila…I wish there was something I could do. Maybe I could use the power of the Jewel to exercise the demon's spirit from her body?

****

Shippo

__

Wonder if Kagome has any chocolate with her. I am starving!

"Well if you ask me you are one stupid child," Sesshomaru said. He had not meant to offend, but then again nobody does.

"Child? _Child?_ Did you- Did he- I am a child? Ha! As if! I am 18, thank you very much, and I'll bet I could kick your ass!" Leila immediately realized that was a mistake. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously and she laughed nervously. "I was only joking Sesshomaru. Eh heh, heh." She turned away from him, trying to stifle her laughter with her fist. When it subsided she looked at Kagome. "So, how is it that you found out about your priestess-hood?"

"Well, when I arrived in the feudal era, the Centipede Youkai ripped the Shikon Jewel from my body. It was then that I learned of the fact that I was Lady Kaede's elder sister, Kikyo's, reincarnation. She is alive now- in a manner of speaking," said Kagome. 

"What do you mean that she's alive in a manner of speaking?" Leila asked.

"Well…" Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha, afraid that going on with the story would cause him to have another bout of depression. 

"Feh. Allow me to continue," Inu Yasha said bitterly, "Her ashes were stolen from their resting place by an evil demon named Urasue. She brought back Kikyo's body, but her soul still resided in Kagome's body. Urasue took the soul from Kagome to place it inside Kikyo, who then came back to life. However, when Kikyo was about to kill me, Kagome called the soul back from Kikyo, but she never got to finish for Kikyo broke free. Part of the soul still resides in Kikyo's body, and the only thing keeping her going is her hatred of me. Is that clear enough for ya?" 

"Um- yeah, I guess so. By the way, does anybody know what day it is?" Leila asked.

"It's Thursday. Why?" Kagome said, looking at Leila with curiosity.

"No reason. Would it be okay if I went away for a day or so?" Leila asked them.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Kagome started.

"Absolutely NOT!" Sesshomaru said suddenly, making everyone jump.

"You have absolutely NO right to tell me no," Leila said, her voice dangerously low.

"I have all the rights I want in my land. And what I say goes, whether you like it or not," Sesshomaru smiled, "I am basically the King of the western lands."

Leila's eyes flashed a golden brown- almost like topaz- color. "You're no king."

Kagome shoved everyone out the door, much to Inu Yasha's exasperation, and closed the door behind them, where they all pressed their ears to the door.

"What- did you say to me?" Sesshomaru said, taking one step closer.

"I said you are no king. A king without compassion does not deserve a kingdom." (That quote belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and the other creators of Castle in the Sky.) 

"Compassion? You want to see compassion? Everyone I ever loved has betrayed me, including my mother, and you want me to have compassion? My own brother despises the very sight of me! Compassion- weakling emotions, such as that, are something I cannot afford to have."

"Emotions are not a weakness. They are strength. When you feel strongly about something- or someone- you feel driven to become stronger in order to protect that thing. When you have nothing to fight for, you lose all fighting spirit and become a slave to war, killing just to feel important- just to feel _something_," Leila's eyes turned their regular uncertain color. "Haven't you got anything to fight for?"

"Well…" Sesshomaru was about to answer that he most certainly did not, when the door flew open, and five people fell into the room behind a little girl with black hair.

"Sessho-chan! Rin hasn't seen you in so long! Rin wishes you would come pick flowers with her like you usually do. Jaken is boring and mean. He calls Rin a useless human brat, and says flowers are icky and smell icky too! Sessho-chan, won't you please take Rin to the fields? You can bring all your friends! Rin promises to be good! Please oh please oh please?" the little girl whined.

"Of course we'll pick flowers with you Rin! I just love flowers…" Leila trailed off when Sesshomaru glared at her. "Oh, come on, _Sessho_. You wouldn't want to make Rin cry, would you?" 

Sesshomaru sighed. _This little- demon- priestess- little _girl_- or whatever she is- is T- R- O- U- B- L- E, Trouble! _He thought, but followed them out to the fields nevertheless. Kagome and Co. followed suit, intrigued.

As they entered the small field of flowers, Kagome, Sango, and Leila took Rin into the field with baskets and helped her pick out flowers. Rin was in he traditional white kimono with pink flowers on it, that she always wore to pick flowers. Kagome and Leila were in their priestess garb, (Kagome's pants are red, Leila's are midnight blue) and Sango was wearing the outfit that she is wearing during the ending credits for Inu Yasha, (the ones with My Will, and she is kneeling to pray, and then sitting on the back of a wagon… I hope you know what I am talking about.) Inu Yasha is sitting in a tree watching them, while Miroku leans against that same tree and Sesshomaru sits cross-legged next to Miroku. Shippo is sitting next to Inu Yasha happily munching on a large slab of "choc-o-late". 

"So, Sesshomaru…" Inu Yasha said, looking down at his elder brother, "Earlier you said one of the only reasons you haven't killed me is because of Mothers diary entry. What are the other reasons?"

"Well, one of them is the fact that the only reason I have hurt you in the past, and challenge you so much, is too train you. Also I believe I am jealous of you- and have been ever since you were born," Sesshomaru said, and the sincerity in his voice- along with the words that went with it- caused Inu Yasha to fall out of his tree. 

"You're jealous- of me?" Inu Yasha said disbelievingly.

"As much as it puzzles me- yes. You have everything I want. The love of a beautiful and strong woman, you have a mother that still loves you more than anything, even in death, and friends who also love you unconditionally. I have none of that," Sesshomaru said. (Right ray of sunshine isn't he? Really appreciates what he has!)

"What do you call Rin?" Miroku finally spoke, "What is she to you?"

"She is- like- a daughter to me," Sesshomaru said quietly, running his fingers through the grass.

"And…" Inu Yasha pressed on.

"She loves me- unconditionally," Sesshomaru said. He had never really noticed how deep Rins love for him went.

Shippo jumped down from the tree and sat in front of Sesshomaru, finishing off his chocolate before speaking. "What about Leila?"

"What about Leila?" Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, she clearly likes you," Shippo said, "Don't you count her as a friend. Despite your numerous flaws she really sincerely likes you."

"Sesshomaru, he's right- especially about the whole flaw thing," Inu Yasha laughed.

"Laugh while you can little brother," Sesshomaru said, "But you forget that you are on my territory and I will always know where you sleep at night."

Miroku chuckled. _These two were meant to get along. They both have very unusual senses of humor, and nasty tempers._

"What are you laughing at monk?" Sesshomaru said.

"Uh… nothing," Miroku said, hesitantly. 

Inu Yasha laughed at Miroku's fear of Sesshomaru.

"Wonder what they're laughing about over there?" Kagome said.

"Sessho- chan is usually never this happy. I'm glad you came here Miss Leila," Rin said.

"Um, thank you Rin. I'm glad I came here, too." Leila said. _Albeit against my will, but oh well._

"I don't know how you can stand him!" Sango exclaimed, "He's so cruel, and mean spirited."

"Yeah, he is. But he did give is the shards for free." Kagome said, "However, I still don't believe him, he's not to be trusted."

"You guys!" Leila said, "I'm just glad Rin isn't in hearing range! How can you be so judgmental? Have you ever spent more than five minutes alone with him?"

"No!" both Sango and Kagome said in unison.

"Well, then shut your traps. I'll have you know that behind all his male pride, arrogant demeanor, and rather violent behavior he's just one big teddy bear!" _I think!_

Kagome gaped at her friend. "You like him!"

"Yes I think I do," Leila said.

"Ah… but does she love him?" Rin said, coming up behind them.

"Well, I don't know- Holy Hell! Rin you scared the sh- pants off of me!" Leila exclaimed. "I don't know if I love him or not. I haven't seen him very much, so it's hard to tell. But I might, Rin. We'll just wait and see, okay?"

"Rin thinks Sessho-chan loves Leila. He looks at Leila with a strange misty look and Rin knows what he is thinking and feeling," she said.

Kagome giggled when Leila blushed ruby. Soon all of the girls- minus Leila- were giggling.

They soon began chanting, "Leila and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree. K- I- S- S- I- N- G!" Even Rin, after hearing it a few times joined in.

"Shut up you guys! They'll hear you! Oh this is so childish! Knock it OFF! Arrgh! I'm going to kill you if you don't stop! Come on! You're embarrassing me! Please stop? Fine! I don't care anymore!" Leila yelled. They continued chanting.

Leila looked over to where the guys were sitting and her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. She saw amusement in his expression and knew he had heard. Inu Yasha, she noticed, had his fist in his mouth and was shaking with suppressed laughter. Shippo was whispering in Miroku ear, and when he pulled away they both started laughing. Leila barely noticed all of the activity though, for her gaze stayed on Sesshomaru, and his on her. She felt a pain in her chest and looked away, breaking the sizzling contact. She doubled over in pain, however when they tried to approach her, she turned away. 

Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Kagome all noticed the presence and scent of a demon getting stronger. Sesshomaru was in front of Leila and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. When he saw that her irises were glowing and flickering from the earlier topaz to blood red he dropped her chin.

"I'm leaving. If any of you try to follow me, I will kill you." Leila took off into the sky and sped toward the nearest cave.

"We need to go after her!" Kagome screamed.

"No." Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, "She wasn't lying when she said she'd kill you. I saw it in her eyes." 

Kagome gasped. _What is going on?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Leila returned to the castle the next morning everyone hugged her and thanked the Gods she was okay.

"Kagome, are you taking some time off before you go to college?" she asked.

"Yeah, Leila, why?" Kagome queried.

"Well, I am going back home, to my own time, in order to think. I'll be back however in a month or so. I'm taking a year off, and I wanted to spend it with you and your family. My dad never has time for me anyways. What do you say?" Leila asked.

"I say it's a great idea! Do you want someone to take you back to the well?" Kagome said.

"Yes, please," she said, lowering her head.

She heard footsteps approach her and then a hand on her wrist. She looked up into Sesshomaru's face. "I will take her." he said, already leading her out of the door.

She twisted her wrist free and placed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He gave no protest or any sign of distaste, so she kept her hand there. They walked about halfway through the forest when Sesshomaru suddenly growled in frustration.

"This is getting us nowhere!" he exclaimed. He picked her up in his arms, (marriage style!), and took off at an impossible speed. 

Leila clung to Sesshomaru the entire time, making him smile. When they finally landed in front of the well, Leila still clung to him, lightheaded. She somehow steadied herself and let go. He looked down at her and tilted his head slightly, like a confused puppy, when she brushed "dirt" off of her clothing.

"Well, see you around," Leila said, preparing to jump into the well.

"They will be staying in my castle, and you can meet them there," Sesshomaru said.

Leila turned around to ask why they would be there, but found he had already left. She smiled and shrugged, jumping into the well. She exited at the Higurashi Shrine, and began her journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

So, so, so? Review please! The story will now be returning to the Kagome + Inu Yasha **and Leila will not be mentioned until the sequel!!! Enjoy!**


	9. Kikyo's Return

****

Kikyo's Return!

Ha, ha, ha! Chapter 8 of my lovely story is complete! Chapter 7 was long! Review please! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wonder what's been up with Sesshomaru lately?" Inu Yasha pondered.

****

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome said irritably, "He misses Leila! Duh! I cannot believe you would even ask such a stupid question!"

****

"I didn't even know-" Inu Yasha snapped his mouth shut as Sesshomaru approached them. 

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Um, listen- I really need a bath. Do you…have one?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"Yes. We have several hot springs inside the castle gates. You and your friends may bathe there," Sesshomaru said distractedly.

"Thanks!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder, having already begun to run towards the hot springs.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up! Come on, I want a bath!" Inu Yasha yelled after her. He caught up with her easily. "I want to use some of that…. Um- shap-yoo?"

"Shampoo- and I guess I could wash your hair for you," Kagome said.

They each stripped on opposite sides of the bamboo wall, to keep a shred of modesty, and walked one at a time into the spring. Kagome went in first, with Shampoo and Conditioner, and then Inu Yasha. He didn't warn Kagome but simply walked out, giving her an eyeful. She turned away, blushing.

_He really has no modesty- walking out like that! Jeez!_

He sank into the water with a sigh. He smiled at her and motioned to his hair. Kagome rolled her eyes and crawled towards him, making sure he wasn't able to see anything over the shallow water. He turned his back to her and she kneeled behind him, immediately aware that in that specific position the water went only just below her breasts. She shrugged- he was, after all, facing away from her. 

Kagome picked up the plastic cup decorated with lavender winged faeries. She filled the cup with water and reached around him to shield his eyes as she poured it over his head. She blushed when she realized what she had done. She was accustomed to doing that because that was how she did it when she bathed babies at her part time job as an assistant day care provider. She poured a small amount of her lavender-rose scented shampoo into her palm and worked it into Inu Yasha's hair. He purred faintly when she massaged it into his ears, making her giggle.

"What?" Inu Yasha said, making Kagome jump. She had gotten used to the silence, and the volume in his slightly offended sounding voice was startling.

"N- nothing. Close your eyes," she replied.

"W- What!?! Why?" Inu Yasha said, his voice gaining volume.

"So I can rinse the shampoo out of your hair- why else? This stuff really burns when it gets in your eyes. Now close your eyes and keep them closed until I say, okay?" Kagome said, surprised at how patient her voice sounded- almost like she had all the time in the world to listen to Inu Yasha's silly questions.

"All right," Inu Yasha mumbled, closing his eyes. She rinsed his hair thoroughly before she told him he could open his eyes.

She picked up the conditioner- the scent matched the shampoo- and worked it slowly and meticulously into his thick tangled mass of hair. After which she sat back into the water, letting its warmth wash over her shoulders. 

"Why did you stop? Shouldn't you rinse it out?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes," she said in the same quietly patient voice, "But with _this_ you have to wait about three to five minutes."

"Oh. The people in your world must have some strange obsession with using flowers in all of your grooming. I smell like that field you were in earlier," Inu Yasha said, sniffing his hair.

"Sorry. I don't have anything else," Kagome said with an apologetic smile.

"No, no. It's fine- I smell like you, too you know?" he said.

Kagome couldn't help but think back to that night when they were trapped inside that little room at the shrine, which was being overtaken by Spider-heads. '…You smell nice,' Inu Yasha had said. '…You said you couldn't stand my scent!' she had exclaimed, blushing all the same. He had replied simply by saying, 'I was lying.'

She smiled at the memory. Her stroll down memory lane, however, was rather brief, as Inu Yasha interrupted her thoughts.

"How long has it been now?" he was saying.

"Long enough. Eyes closed." She poured water over his head, and repeated that until all of the conditioner had been rinsed from his hair. After she was done with that she combed through his hair- with less difficulty than one would have thought- and began washing her own hair.

Inu Yasha turned around and watched her with interest clearly showing in his eyes. After her hair was finished she picked up her Eucalyptus scented body wash and poured a small amount into her hand. Working the soap into a lather she proceeded to wash her arms and legs- which she held out of the water at the time. Inu Yasha leaned toward her and began sniffing her shoulder.

"Um, Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome said, self-consciously.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Body wash. Here." Kagome once again gathered a small amount into her hand, lathered it, and proceeded to wash Inu Yasha's shoulders, arms, and neck. Her hands stopped on his chest. She looked at her hands, and then into his eyes, which were staring back at her intensely. 

Inu Yasha could smell her and it was driving him nuts! He leaned forward, eyes still fixed upon hers, and kissed her. Kagome gasped when his tongue began pillaging her mouth. The first kiss they had shared had been like the whisper of the wind- barely a touch of the lips- but this kiss was passionate and filled with a fiery need. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned against his mouth when he grasped the nape of her neck. He tipped her head to intensify the kiss. Kagome found herself repeating his exploits with her own tongue- scraping along his teeth, exploring every centimeter, dueling his tongue with her own. When they broke apart they gazed at each other longingly, breathing heavily already. 

Kagome placed a hand over her heart delicately, as though that would stop her heart pounding so loudly that she was surprised Inu Yasha couldn't hear it. She sighed heavily, looking at the surface of the water, and then him. "So…" she said quietly.

"Um…" Inu Yasha said uncertainly. "We- should be getting back, right? We don't want… the others to- to worry."

"Right," said Kagome. 

They both got out and dressed on opposite sides of the large rock that Sesshomaru had put to the side of it- probably for his own little "purposes". After they were both fully clothed they walked back to the mansion in silence.

[**MEANWHILE**]

"Miroku! You're such a letch!" Sango screamed. (Miroku had been peeping at her during her bath, and Sango is furious).

"Sango! Forgive me! I wished only to make sure nothing would cause any harm to you!" Miroku pleaded as Sango continued to pummel him. His words, however true, were not taken to heart by the Demon Slayer.

"Yeah sure! And I'm really a drunk monkey!" Sango yelled.

When she stopped beating the living daylights out of him, Miroku turned to her. "It's true. I felt a severe evil nearby and I followed in case something happened. You can't tell me that you can't feel it?"

Sango could feel it. "Yeah I know. It's familiar but I can't seem to place it." Sango looked suspiciously at Miroku. "Why were you worried about _me_? Shouldn't you find Kagome? She's the one with the Shikon Jewel."

"I am worried about you, not Kagome. Kagome has Inu Yasha, and you've got…." Miroku stopped speaking and looked down at the floor.

"You." Sango finished for him. " I have you. I think I understand now. You may be a letch, but I think you have a good heart." 

"Thank you Sango. Could I perhaps……………. Um…… hug…you?" Miroku's voice got extremely small towards the end of his question. Sango had never seen Miroku being shy before. She kind of liked it. She swept forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Miroku gasped, but pulled her back towards him so that they could engage in a more satisfying kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome," Inu Yasha murmured into her neck, inhaling her scent. They lie together in the soft bed. Inu Yasha is laying on top of Kagome, bracing himself on his elbows. Kagome has already removed his haori, and Inu Yasha has removed all of her clothing except for her undergarments. Kagome turned him over so she was on top, and rubbed herself teasingly over Inu Yasha's erection, making him groan.

"Had enough, Inu Yasha?" she whispered.

"Feh. You asked for it, woman." Inu Yasha growled as he sliced her bra and panties off with his claws. He brought her down and began teasing one breast with his tongue as he turned Kagome over and underneath him. He rid himself of his pants and slowly moved one hand down to her nether regions. He rubbed the little nub of pleasure and watched her writhe. She gripped the sheets in both hands and whined when he removed his fingers and licked them clean. 

He grinned as he lowered his mouth to take the place of his finger. He teased her with his tongue, and his teeth, lapping at her, and biting her lightly with his fangs. He finally brought her to sweet release when he thrust his tongue into her. He lifted his face and licked his lips. Kagome lie there, breathing heavily, and he merely gazed at her for a few seconds, before swooping down to capture her lips in a kiss. 

She decided it was time for Inu Yasha to get some pleasure from this experience and slowly moved her hand downward. She enclosed his hard shaft in her hand and began to move it up and down. She watched as Inu Yasha's eyes snapped shut and his breathing became ragged and shallow. She brushed her fingertips across the tip and Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist. 

"Stop," he pleaded.

"Why? I know you were enjoying it." Kagome said, teasingly.

Inu Yasha opened one eye. "Do you want this to be over before it's even started?"

"Oh, it's far from over Inu Yasha… you are half demon after all." she grinned when he released her wrist.

She moved her hand back down to once again rub his member, lightly. However, this time she pushed Inu Yasha onto his back and slithered down to take his member into her mouth. Inu Yasha gasped and groaned, shutting his eyes and grasping her hair, halfway between holding her there and pulling her away. Kagome's eyes twinkled as she bobbed her head up and down, enjoying watching his face. She got a primitive satisfaction out of the fact that she had the power to do this to him. Inu Yasha moaned and tightened his hold painfully of her hair as something white hot shot into her mouth. She swallowed the substance and removed her mouth, moving back up to gaze at Inu Yasha's face. His expression was somewhere between pain and pleasure. She kissed him lightly, and he opened his eyes. 

She was right. His demon heritage gave him more stamina than normal humans. (Imagine Sesshomaru or Kouga! Jeez, they must never stop!!! ^_~)

He flipped over on top of Kagome. He straddled her and thrust in quickly, breaking through her virgin barrier. She cried out in pain, but the pain soon subsided. Replacing it was a smoldering pleasure. She writhed underneath him, desperately wanting to have that fire ignited. Inu Yasha drew himself out until he was threatening to leave her, and then plunged back into her. They created a wild rhythm, meeting each other thrust for thrust until they were each filled with a searing white hot pleasure that took them up and over the peak of pleasure and brought them plummeting back down to earth. They lie just like that, satiated, clinging to each other, when they fell into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Inu Yasha awoke, and saw Kikyo poised with a dagger over Kagome, an overwhelming fear rose up in him, causing his throat to develop an abnormal lump. The dagger was an inch from Kagome's heart when the blinding pink light filled the room. When the light subsided Kikyo lie against the wall, and the dagger was in Kagome's hand. 

"I am sick of you, Kikyo! I don't care who you were, or who you think you are now, but to me you are nothing but the pathetic shell of a human and a constant reminder of Inu Yasha's unpleasant past! Good bye Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she thrust the dagger into Kikyo's heart. 

Fire suddenly filled the room. "Thank you, Kagome, for releasing me from Urasue's spell. Inu Yasha, I wish for you two to have the best of lives together, for she has achieved the one thing that I could not. Good bye." Kikyo's body was absorbed by the flame once again, and the remainder of Kagome's soul returned to her body. 

Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "What is it that she could never achieve, that I have?" Kagome asked him.

"My unconditional love." Inu Yasha replied, smiling, "Now let's get back into bed. I'm tired." He yawned as he pulled Kagome under the blankets with him and fell asleep with her clutched to his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

So? Review, pretty please!!! P.S. A word of the wise! Never type in a basement, your fingers shake from the cold and you make all sorts of spelling mistakes!!!!!! ^_^


	10. Unexpected Guests

****

Unexpected Guests

A special shout out to all my girls for listening to the first draft of this and being my inspiration! Inu-sama, Usa-sama- Domo Arigatou! Do not blame me for any errors… BLAME THE GUMMI BEARS!!!!!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

[Higurashi Shrine]

"Hello?" Hojo called into the empty shrine. He walked in through the open door. "Is anybody here? Kagome?"

He saw a note laying on the table. _Not to pry…_

'Mom, Grampa, and Sota,

I came by to get some stuff to bring back to the feudal era, but you weren't here. I went back down the well! Be back in a couple of weeks!

Love always,

*Kagome*'

Hojo stared at the note. _Well… feudal era… aha!_ As the dawning realization of what the note meant, Hojo scrambled out of the house and jumped through the well. _What if Kagome's in trouble?_

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Inu Yasha, where are you?" Kagome yelled into the garden. "You big jerk, you told me to meet you here, so where the hell are you?"

Inu Yasha sniggered, mentally. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her about the waist. Kagome screamed until she felt a familiar clawed hand snake under her shirt. She leaned back against the assaulter's chest as he massaged her breast. She turned around to face him and planted a kiss on his lips.

He slowly lowered her to the ground and planted his mouth firmly on hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He kept one hand on her breast while the other gripped the back of her neck. He slipped one of his legs in between hers and hiked her skirt up. He rubbed her with his knee, making her moan into his mouth. He tilted her head back with his hand, exposing her throat. He trailed kisses down her jaw to the column of her throat, where he sucked and nipped. Moving to her right shoulder, he pushed her sleeve aside, doing the same. All the time she was still moaning from his continuing torture with his knee. 

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome whispered, her breath catching. She untied his haori, moving her hands inside it and slipping it off of Inu Yasha's shoulders. He removed his hand from her breast only to shrug the garment off before continuing. Kagome began working the buttons on his shirt until he shrugged out of that also, before moving to her own shirt. 

No sooner had she undone the top two buttons than a sudden noise brought their attention to their left. There frozen, as though in a daze was one person Kagome never expected to see in this time.

"Oh shit! Hojo?" Kagome screamed, scrambling to her feet and straightening out her clothing.

"Who's he?" Inu Yasha asked, glaring at Hojo. 

"Just a boy from school…" Kagome said.

"Wait a minute… just a boy-? Kagome I thought we were-" Hojo started.

"Hojo I've told you on multiple accounts that there was nothing between us. My friends were the one's that kept setting us up. Fortunately I no longer hang out with any of them. Now, tell me how you got here." Kagome told him.

"Well, I found that note you left and I just jumped in. And then I heard you scream… I'm glad I came, too! Who is he and why was he just raping you?" Hojo exclaimed indignantly.

"Raping…?" Kagome burst out laughing. "Hojo I don't know what the hell you think rape is, but that sure as hell isn't it! Inu Yasha's my…"

"Mate." Inu Yasha finished for her. 

"_Mate?_" Hojo said. "What the do you mean by that?"

"You know…" Inu Yasha prompted, "Mate. As in mating… kind of like a demon version of husband and wife, only more final. There's no backing out." 

"I see." Hojo narrowed his eyes at Kagome, "You won't even date _me_, but you'll bind yourself to this perverse monster for life? You're sick, Kagome. No you're worse… you're a whore!" 

Inu Yasha seethed at what that bastard had just said to Kagome. He brought back his arm and had knocked Hojo out cold in a mere millisecond. He turned to Kagome, who was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Inu Yasha said, wrapping his arms around her, protectively. 

"You get angry so easily." Kagome told him.

"Only on your behalf." he said, kissing her lightly.

"We should get him back to his world before he wakes up and then we can finish our game." Kagome winked. 

They left Hojo outside the Higurashi Shrine. He had the idea that everything he had just seen had been a dream.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Kagome! Where have you been?" Shippou yelled that morning, jumping into Kagome's arms. "Why is Inu Yasha's scent all over you?" 

Kagome blushed. "Well… um…"

Miroku chuckled. "Dear me Kagome, what is that awful mark on your neck?" he asked innocently.

"That is a bite mark. It marks Kagome as being the life mate of a demon." Myouga said bounding onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Inu Yasha, you dog! No pun intended of course." Miroku grinned wolfishly at the silent Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, yeah, so what if Kagome's my mate? Does anybody have a problem with it?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Of course not!" Sango said, hastily. "We're all very happy for you, aren't we?" 

"Yes! Perhaps we should go into the village to celebrate!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Hear hear!" Sango cried as they dragged Kagome and Inu Yasha towards the village.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Come on you guys! Get into the spirit of drinking!" Sango yelled at Miroku, Kagome, and Inu Yasha.

"No thank you, that stuff'll make you sick." Inu Yasha stated.

"I am drinking!" Miroku exclaimed, holding up his tall glass.

"So am I!" Kagome said. She ordered a fruity drink that Sango had said was very good. She drank the entire thing in seconds. "Another!" 

_Jeez! How much can one girl hold?_ Inu Yasha thought when he lost count of how many drinks Kagome had had. 

"Kagome I think you've had enough." he told her.

"I didn't even drink that much!" Kagome yelled, hiccupping.

"_I_ didn't drink that much, Kagome." Miroku said. "You drank 'til you were drunk." 

"Come on Kagome, we're going back." Inu Yasha said, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the bar.

"Oh, Inu Yasha! You're no fun!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing. 

"Yeah, sure…" Inu Yasha carried her back to Sesshomaru's castle, ignoring the strange looks he got, and laid her in their bed, crawling in after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Kagome and Inu Yasha had to go back to Kagome's time for some unknown errand. Miroku and Sango were left all alone! (Kagome took Shippou with her!) Miroku went to walk about the village, taking Sango with him. They stopped here and there to look at shops or to talk to people curious about their companions origins. When Miroku's name was yelled, they whirled around to find a very unexpected person.

"Koharu!" Miroku exclaimed, as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Miroku I missed you so! Yet fate has again brought us together. We must be soul mates!" Koharu cried.

"Koharu, listen I must tell you something…" Miroku started, "You can't bear my children…"

"What?" Koharu looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Koharu… but you cannot bear my children. I know you think you love me, but I love another. I am sorry." Miroku held her at arms length.

"But- but why, Miroku?" Koharu asked, confusedly.

"Because… because…." Miroku looked at Sango who merely shrugged.

"Because, Sango already bears his child." Inu Yasha said, walking towards them.

"WHAT!?!" Miroku, Sango, and Koharu exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me. I can smell it. It was conceived recently… maybe two days ago." Inu Yasha said, sniffing the air.

"Miroku, is this true?" Koharu asked, sniffling.

"I'm afraid so, Koharu. I'm sorry. I hope you find love again, in the future." Miroku kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Koharu." 

They walked away from the girl, who turned and ran towards her adoptive family.

"So, what was so urgent that you had to rush away like that?" Miroku asked Kagome and Inu Yasha, grinning slyly.

"None of your business!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

"Inu Yasha he's our friend, he should know…" Kagome said, looking thoughtful. Then she snapped her fingers. "We'll make a formal announcement at dinner!"

"Shippou you went with them, did you hear anything?" Sango asked.

Shippou dodged Inu Yasha, sending him flying into the wall. "All I heard was, 'Mom, I have something I want to tell you.' 'yes, dear?'" (If there is a symbol like, ___, it means Shippou couldn't hear it!) " And then Inu Yasha was all, 'Just say it Kagome, they will know in a while anyway when you start ___' because Kagome was all fidgety. And then Kagome was all, 'I will okay? Just give me some time!' and Kagome's family was all quiet and patient. I couldn't hear very well because me and Sota were forced into the other room. Anyways, Inu Yasha said, 'If you don't tell them soon I will!' and Kagome said, 'Fine you think you can tell them, go ahead!' and then Inu Yasha was all, 'I will! Kagome and I are____ and nobody ___ so __ and you can imagine that if we told anybody then all sorts of demons would come after us!' and Kagome was all, 'Good boy! And we don't know if it will ___ but we hope it's a__, because I always wanted one!' and Inu Yasha was all, 'No way! It's gonna be __!" Shippou took a deep breath. "And then Kagome's family was all, 'Yay! Whoopee! Hooray!' and whatever, so I just walked in and everybody got real quiet and-" Shippou was cut off by Inu Yasha's hand.

"I think you've said enough, pup!" he said.

"Could you make heads or tails of that?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I think I have a pretty good idea…" Sango said, mysteriously.

"Really? What?" Miroku pleaded.

"You'll find out later! Let's go back now!" Sango said, before Miroku could say anything. 

They walked back to the castle, and got ready for dinner. As they gathered around the table, Kagome stood up and cleared her voice………………

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooooooooh! Doesn't that piss you off? I left you with a cliff hanger! Those of you don't know what's going on, need to ask somebody who does if you want to know before you go on! Ha ha ha! Or e-mail me and ask! Anywho…. REVIEW!


	11. Expecting

**Expecting**

            Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter of the first part of my epic adventure! *sniff sniff* BOOHOO! Anyways…. The next part will be Falling In Love With Darkness. I think you will like it. I am going to try and make this a very good chapter! Okay? Fair enough? I think so! On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kagome cleared her voice. "I have an announcement. I'm pregnant." 

            After everyone got over their initial shock, they clapped. Sango hugged her mercilessly and the two immediately set to talking about babies. 

            "Congratulations Inu Yasha!" Miroku exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

            "How far along is she?" Shippou asked, "I'm too young to know these things…"

            To their surprise, Sesshomaru answered. "About 1 ½ months." 

            Inu Yasha looked at him, his eyes wide. "I forgot about you! I'm just glad you can keep a secret." He sighed. "If Miroku could tell when somebody was expecting, the entire town would know by now."

            Sango giggled when Miroku huffed and stuck his nose in the air. "Well Miroku… I'll expect you to stop asking women to bear your children, now that you finally got your wish?" 

            Miroku took her hand in his. "I got more than I ever dreamed I'd achieve." 

            Sango blushed. "Awww! Miroku's so sweet! You're lucky Sango!" Kagome exclaimed at the scene.

            "Hey! And I'm _not_ sweet?" Inu Yasha exclaimed, indignantly.

            Kagome smiled and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his head. "Quit complaining! Of course you're sweet! Miroku's just better at it than you."

            Inu Yasha stuck his tongue out at Miroku. Kagome grabbed his tongue and twisted it, making him yelp. "Keep that in your mouth until _I_ need it!" she said, making Inu Yasha blush. Everyone laughed.

            "So does Kagome's family know?" Miroku asked. 

            "That's what we were going to do after we told you," Kagome said.

"Yeah, so we should be going," Inu Yasha began pushing Kagome.

"What, and miss the party?" Sango exclaimed.

And so they partied- all night long. By the time the sun rose they were all completely passed out on the ground. It was mid-afternoon when they woke and left for Kagome's time. 

And so I leave you…… Until next time- SAYONARA!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter was inexplicably short. Stay tuned for the sequel…… Falling in Love With Darkness

GOOD BYE

SAYONARA

AND PEACE OUT


End file.
